fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Perviritias
History of Perviritias, King of East-Wildland Early Life Perviritias was born as the son of Palzar, Chief of the Qarfians. When he was 9 years old his father was executed by King Orghorn for supporting the reign of Thorap. Perviritias was then taken to court and raised there. He was not made Chief of the Qarfians, Valkon, an enemy of Thorap was in stead. Military Career At the age of 18 he was strong enough to join the army and he was given the position of Captain, giving him power over 500 men. In 1198 Perviritias was made a Lieutenant for King Orghorn. In 1200 Perviritias fought in the war against Xanidirion. King Orghorn died here. His successor, Orgnor, had Perviritias elevated to General and gave him the position of Chief of the Qarfians, after Valkon died in battle against Xanidirion. Perviritias and Orgnor became friends and Perviritias was one of his most trusted allies. He also me Gulbar , another General and son of Fulbar. Gulbar and Perviritias were Orgnor's two greatest Generals and they both were favorites to become Marshal, succeeding Valkon. However, Golfin, son of Gobin, son of Gopin, was chosen as Marshal in stead. In 1211 Gulbar murdered Golfin and was executed later. Golad, son of Golfin, was then made a new General and Valamir, grandson of Valban, was made Marshal. In 1219 Golad was made Chancellor of North-Wildland and Orgnor's son Orgald was made Lord-Chief of South-Wildland. In 1223 Galbarim, son of Gulbar, was made General. In 1225 there was a swordfighting tournament in Anglaria and both Orgald and the Anglarian prince Aquildin participated. When they fought against each other it became lethal, resulting in Orgald's death and later Aquildin succumbing to his wounds. Both King Orgnor and King Aldan I of Anglaria were now without an heir. Orgnor's grandson Orgallius was now seen as his heir, but Orgnor had no love for him, because his male-line ancestry was Anglarian. Later that year an Anglarian Apollonius came to Wildland with his wife Qurya and his daughter Qurilla. They joint Orgnor's inner circle. In 1228 Orgnor had Orgallius and his father murdered, also he had his daughter Orhaldia captured. War with Anglaria In 1231 Orgnor had his army attack Anglaria. They immediately conquered Northern Anglaria. Then there was a battle at the Great Bridge, which was won thanks to Perviritias defeating Cyrthor's armies at another bridge. The Anglarians then had to retreat to Irgalon. For four days they fought and then there came negotiations. Aldan then challenged Orgnor to a duel to the death. Apollonius then provided Orgnor with a poisonous sword. They fought and Aldan won, but hours later he died of the poison. Before the battle Orgnor had said that one of his generals should succeed him, but not which one. This led to civil war. Civil War Galbarim, Valamir and Golad all raised their own armies. Galbarim had collected Orgnor's body and had a tomb built for him. Valamir and Golad were both descended from Orgnoz. Perviritias also started his own party, he had Orhaldia and intended to bring her to the throne. The first battle was between Galbarim and Valamir, which Galbarim won, Golad and Valamir then combined their power and defeated Galabarim who had to retreat to the Trisii region. Meanwhile Perviritias ruled the Arkîzian and Qarfian regions. Then the war stopped. Galbarim, Valamir, Golad and Perviritias came together. They divided the country into four regions. The North was for Valamir and Golad, the East for Perviritias, the west for Galbarim and Apollonius and the south for King Arquil of Anglaria. In 1234 Galbarim married Qurilla. In 1237 Orhaldia married Golad. Valamir, Galbarim and Apollonius then raised an army against Perviritias and Golad. They then clashed leading to death of Galbarim. Valamir then retreated to the Xarmir Region. There Qurilla gave birth to Galfior, her son with Galbarim. Valamir then married Qurilla. Then Golad sent Perviritias to follow Valamir's army, but Valamir fled over the mountains. Valamir was then in Naling and attacked Ornin, a ciy in the hills of Astlan. They defeated the elves and their Lord, Glamdal, was slain. However Qurya was killed in battle. Valamir now took the title King of the Hillmen, how he named his new people and many people from the Xarmir, Frisii and Trisii came to live there. Death In 1241 Perviritias attacked the Hillmen, but he lost and was killed by Valamir. Category:Wildmen